Ridiculously, Utterly and Completely Thoughtless
by tropicalflowergonewrong
Summary: "Mione, it's brilliant really, trust me. You'd be saving so many people if you just did this one thing. You hate the git anyway, dont you just for once want to teach him a lesson" She bit her lip, listening. "So you're saying all I need to do is get Malfoy to fall in love with me and go from there. That's ridiculous Harry" "Please Mione, for us" "Fine. But i wont like it."
1. Prolouge

Prolouge.

Her pacing footsteps echoed through the hallways as she ran a strangled hand through the once birdnest like hair. She reasoned that if she continued grabbing onto her hair like her life depended on it, her hair would be forever in its previous position but this mattered little to her at the present time. She sighed, leaning against a wall that may or may not be enchanted but when you attended Hogwarts it was the risk you took on a daily basis. Her heart race a mile a minute as she took ragged breaths, continuing pacing like the mad woman she now believed herself to be.

Ever the rational person she was, her mind was praising her on how well their plan had gone, the order would be ecstatic on what she recently learned. That was if she ever actually passed the information along. She considered hitting herself multiple times in the last hour, the normal Hermione; the person she once thought herself to be, would have shamed her, seeing how silly she was being. Of course she didn't love him. Her whole body gripped painfully at this thought, as if he was being physically dragged away from her. Okay, so maybe she did love him, she thought glumly. It didn't change anything.

She was good… He was bad. Or at least that was what she tried to convince herself. Part of her wanted to take up his offer and vanish into thin air but her character would never allow her to leave all those she cared about behind. During this whole self-serving battle she knew it really didn't matter, what love he had for her would vanish the moment he knew what she'd done. She'd resigned herself to this fact, knowing anything he were to deal out would be well deserved on her part.

During all this she hadn't noticed the slight sound of heels clicking along the stone floors. She became aware of his presence when his shadow dropped over her and despite all her inner monologue she smiled dazedly at him, like a fool in love. He in turn, rather out of character, gazed at her just as lovingly, though any loving look ever to grace his features was so out of character any on looker would have laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"God Granger. I hear that even muggles are in possession of hair brushes, or need I purchase you one?"

Her eyebrows knitted together as she smiled to herself, he smirked at her, knowing his banter was up standard for her.

"Malfoy, even egotistical gits like yourself must know that calling a girl out of her room at half past two in the morning, only to insult and berate her is rude, right little pureblood?"

His smirk turned to a grin as he leaned in closer, causing her to shiver. Before backing away and grabbing her hand. Shocked as to his suddenly cheery mood, she gave him a wary look.

"Come on I have something to show you. You'll love it!" he said grinning, before leaning closely and whispering "And if you don't, you always have me to occupy your attention."

She grinned thought of her previous behaviour now gone in the mist that filled her mind whenever he was around.


	2. The Beginning of the End

**The Beginning of the End.**

Start chapter one.

Snape walked the hallways of Hogwarts feeling rather proud of himself on this particular evening. He was a genius, truly was, at-least in his own opinion he was. Draco had officially tried his last patience. No, now he would throw his godson in with the sharks. He chuckled at the implications of his own pun. Oh how he'd hate him, Snape had chills of delight merely thinking about it.

Draco had been caught hexing an unsuspecting Hufflepuff girl, apparently she'd been following him or admiring him or something along those lines, Snape had been to furious to focus on Draco's initial choice of words. Though he worried more for the frightened girl pinned to the wall, trembling in terror, whatever Draco had said earlier had put the fear of god in her eyes, for once Snape pried Draco off her she ran like there was no tomorrow. He had turned to Draco to berate his godson on his responsibilities and behaviour when he realised it wouldn't matter, Draco wouldn't remember anyway. He was beyond drunk, stumbling backwards and forwards and muttering to himself. Snape walked away leaving Draco in his tracks, and when Draco called out wondering what his punishment would be Snape merely smiled to himself, knowing next time Draco would be drinking it would be his causing and this delighted him so much so that for the first time in months he slept soundly with no memories of a phantom red head he'd lost long ago.

* * *

Unlike Snape, who awoke that morning with a Cheshire cat like grin, Hermione awoke that morning with a groan. She glanced around the room seeing a dopey looking Lavender staring back at her, she mentally prepared herself from one of the memorable chats she tended to have with Lavender.

"He_ loves_ me" She whispered to Hermione, like a secret so sacred, so private in could only be uttered in the smallest of voices.  
Suddenly feeling much better, Hermione cracked a smile. Lavender was materialistic and bland but gosh did she never fail to entertain Hermione thoroughly.

"Who? Ron? But isn't he dating some ravenclaw girl? Though Lord knows how he convinced someone of high intelligence to agree to that"

Hermione chuckled to herself, thinking of her best friend and his currently nameless though mysterious new girlfriend. She wished she felt something else towards that situation, Ron had always been right, she felt nothing, they'd dated for six months and she felt absolutely nothing. And she never had, she'd pray that her heart would eventually catch on that it was _meant_ to beat a mile a minute when he brushed against her or that her mind would figure out that when thinking of him she was _meant_ to feel something… anything, other than friendship. Maybe all the cheesy romance novels she'd read as a child had gotten it completely wrong, maybe they'd suffered heart failure or were rather high when they felt these things. Or, and this was always the smallest, truest thought going through her mind,frightening her each time, was that maybe she just wasn't meant for love, wasn't meant to feel these things.

"Never mind that Hermione! Little details! He smiled at me and I felt it."

"Felt what?"

"It Hermione. You know." She didn't .

She didn't understand what Lavender saw in Ron, God she didn't understand what she saw in Ron. He was her best friend. Her under confident, goofy best friend. Her annoying, constant attention needing, best friend. She may as well have dated Malfoy if she was looking for guys completely unsuitable for her. She shivered at the even mention of her and Malfoy, she felt ill and chuckled at her reaction. At least she knew she would never fall for him, the irony in this statement would cause Hermione to review these moments in later months but current Hermione, ignorant to this,went about her morning. Proceeding to a non-eventful breakfast in the hall, where Harry and Ron discussed quiditch whilst Hermione nodded occasionally to show vague interest and Ginny complained about the slytherin's throwing various types of baked goods at the scowling Gryfindors.

Hermione managed to make it to her last class of the day before she collapsed into her seat hoping to simply glide through this lesson, and you know Hermione's tired when she has no interest in class. Slumping further into her chair and closing her eyes, she drifted off, slowly into the ever inviting darkness.

She awoke mere minutes later to the most dreaded sound.

"20 points from Gryfindor, Miss Granger do I bore you?"

Hermione cringed at Snapes tone, oh how she loved potions. She was caught off guard by the lack of the chorusing Malfoy that seemed to follow in her footsteps as a constant reminder of all she hated in the world, she shifted in her seat to glance at the ferret like blonde. He sat on the other side of the room watching with mild interest, but when she caught his eye he perked up, giving her a smug smirk and mouthing something undecipherable to her. Suddenly, as if he had forgotten he gripped his head in what looked to be the state of a hangover. She grinned wide, knowing order had been granted back to the world.

There moment of power games was cut short when Snape announced an extended potions assignment, last the rest of the year. Full grade. Hermione perked up at the sudden rush of ideas.

"And I will be allocating partners" Deflating Hermione slumped into her chair, she hated working with others on school work.

"Potter, Nott. Weasley, Zabini. Longbottom, Bones" Hermione droned out happy that all of the slytherins were taken.

Her eyes closed.  
Her chair leaned back.  
Her breathing evened out.

"Malfoy…Granger"

Panic. Instant. Whole hearted. Rational.

End Chapter One.

Read and Review all you cool cats. And if you could advise me on who you wanna see featured heavily (ie. Zabini, Nott, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Parvati, Luna) that would be awesome and epic all at the same time.

Thanks for reading. :)


	3. Fate has a lovely,twisted sense of humor

**Fate has a lovely, twisted sense of humor. That or Snape is too brilliant (or evil) for words.**

**Start Chapter 2**

Have you ever woken up and went about your day, only to realise that you were still asleep, then proceeded to get up and do exactly the same thing you dreamt about, feeling like something had been taken from you because sleep is the only time when absolutely anything is possible and if you had just ten more minutes you were sure, certain that you could create something ten time better? And after all this, it hits you, how mundane your existence, your world is and even unconscious you can't create something better for yourself?

Well this was partially what Hermione was praying was happening. That her sick mind was messing with her and creating something so boringly horrible her subconscious would believe it . That her year would not consist of this constant, certain contact with the deliriously annoying Malfoy.

While her inner monologue had continued on its tangent Snape had dismissed the rest of the class to the library to brainstorm. Stuck in her daydream she was unaware of the sympathetic looks her fellow Gryfindor's exchanged, the hostility every Slytherin was projecting towards her or the masses of female student who rested jealous looks onto her oblivious head, exchanging comments amongst themselves on how unfair it was that the person paired with the Greek god that was Draco Malfoy wouldn't even understand and cherish the significance of every moment.

* * *

On the other side of the room Draco Malfoy had his head in his hands groaning, no longer due to the idiotic mistake of drinking, but out of exhaustion for what Granger was about to do. Today wasn't his day in any perspective but seeing the contortions of the Gryffindor's face made it all worth it. Almost.

He understood the message Snape was sending loud and clearly, and he wanted to hex the older man twelve ways to Sunday for it. Every one of Draco's muscles clenched at the idea of his father's reaction to that idea. Mood suddenly darkening with thoughts of his father Draco stood and followed a distraught Granger, laughing bitterly at her reaction.

Hermione's quick footsteps echoed through the potions class room as she remembered that she was responsible, dependable, if not a little uptight in general opinion but most importantly she was stubborn and refused to leave her fate up to some stupid, superior man with greasy hair.

Aging ten years Snape glanced up at the headstrong Gryffindor tiredly.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"I want a different partner" she said with all the authority she could muster up, hearing Draco chuckling darkly in the background.

Snape wearily waved his hand through the air, suddenly making Hermione's words meaningless as he commanded the empty room.

"Oh miss Granger" he smiled, showing his teeth, reminding Hermione of all the villains of her childhood. "You really think I care about your childish prejudices, don't you?" Hermione began to reply that he really wasn't one to talk about clean slates before he stopped her with a look that made her heart falter with incriminating fear.

Snape sat at his desk, placing his spectacles on the tip of his nose which, personally, Hermione thought was ridiculous given his access to world changing magic.

Snape only glanced up from his muggle swivel seat once, to glance at his god son to see if his pay back had come into full effect and was not disappointed with the look of distaste that contorted Draco's features to look as if he had choked on a particularly large bar of soap.

"Partners are final" said Snape, effectively ending any conversation.

Hermione stormed out in a flurry of sharp emotions with Draco following far enough behind that his actions were of his own choice rather than just trailing behind an angry teenage girl of whom he simply loved to watch fall apart.

* * *

Silence enveloped the small corner of the library that Draco and Hermione currently inhabited. Wanting to avoid constant scrutiny she picked the secluded corner, only to realise it raised more eyebrows than it lowered. Madam Pince taking to standing at her seat and raising to her tips of her toes to watch their interaction, she had an inkling you know, ah but that was better left to her and the gossipy women of the Hogwarts staff.

Unlike madam pince who was delighted with their presence in her somewhat peacefull day, Malfoy and Hermione had yet to see an outcome to this year that did not involve strangling the other and living out the remainder of their days in Azkaban, on the plus side at least they would no longer have to deal with the others incessant whining.

No words were said between the two for quite an extreme length of time. Daring each other to begin what would be in their eyes the beginning of the end, okay so maybe they were rather dramatic but it would take years of anger and constant rage to empathise with the antimosity towards the other, or atleast that's what they thought.

Growing bored of the current situation Draco decided now was a good a time as any to ruffle Hermione's feathers.  
"I know I'm sexy Granger but you really must try not staring, I don't go for filth… or mudbloods for that matter"

Scoffing ,Hermione scowled at him trying to develop a retort that communicated how much she despised his existence but came up short. Many of the Hogwarts girls would have considered this flirting but Hermione saw through it, she knew it was him exerting dominance, boosting his ego and crushing her under his shoes in one neat little package.

"You're scum" she said simply "But since we're working together, I would like to lay down some ground rules, stay away from me. Secondly, stay away from me. And lastly and I need to you to listen closely on this one, stay away from me"

Draco narrowed his eyes at her but decided he was finished with her anyway. He stood, to go look in shelves far away from Hermione for a book of potions dark enough to make her yell at him. He grinned at the idea already.

Just before leaving for space far away from the frizzy haired witch he heard words that warmed his heart.

With her hands gripping her hair she uttered.

"I hate you"

* * *

After leaving the library Hermione wanted to go to bed. It was such a good idea. A brilliant end to the terrible day she hadn't wanted. If only things worked out as they were planned.

Because only moments later Hermione was dragged by the arm and guided to the room of requirement by an excited Harry.

"Oh I have the best idea Mione, you're so brilliant you even triggered it"

With Harry's excitement being contagious Hermione allowed herself to be led down the corridor to a waiting, also bubbling with self-praise, Ron.

**End Chapter 2.**


End file.
